


Superhumans

by immortal_insanity



Category: Banana Bus Squad Shit Discord Server
Genre: ;)))), Character Death, Discord - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Government Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Resistance, Taddie, Yall my friends are great, actually i dont love Kal, and im salty, apathy is a dil hole, bc kenna left and nax and iza are ew, but i love them so, characters were put down in no specific order you thots, doing this was like trying to resurrect jesus, fun but probably exhausting, honestly tho they are all fucks, im dying, im not of legal age i kid, jk, might of been slightly drunk, or Tad, power au, ship names are as follows, superhumans, this took so long to get out, villains are nax and iza and kenna, yall find out the powers as they are introduced, yall probably know who tho jfc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_insanity/pseuds/immortal_insanity
Summary: Welcome to a few years into the future! Scientists and the government have the technology to experiment with people and give them superhuman abilities! This is unknown to the public so they live almost completely safe. Anyway, some of these superhumans have been kidnapped off the street and tortured by the captures. What does that mean? Superhumans fighting back against these people. The government realized that the fucked up some major shit and just kind of set them all free. After a while, reports of supernatural attacks and deaths caused by superhumans have popped up in media. People blamed the government and start going crazy. What do the government do? They track down and kill as many as they can and send the remainder of the superhumans they haven't gotten rid of yet either to other dimensions. That doesn't stop a resistance of superhumans, both against the violence done to them and to other people by them, to go these worlds and retrieve them and train them to do good. Government finds out and doesn't like that they are bringing them back. What do they do? Create a series of superhumans or mutants to find and fight them of course. What is the resistance doing? Well, I guess we're going to have to find out.





	Superhumans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hicha45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicha45/gifts), [Alitomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/gifts), [Dopple_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/gifts), [sexywiddlebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/gifts), [JellyfishBomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishBomb/gifts), [cincoscan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincoscan/gifts), [reneei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneei/gifts), [jameskrrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameskrrt/gifts), [Furine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furine/gifts), [TehMadChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehMadChick/gifts), [and everyone else in this story and people who i forgot had an ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+everyone+else+in+this+story+and+people+who+i+forgot+had+an+ao3).



> AAAAAAAAAAA IT'S PUBLISHED @ JIZZ AND APATHY STOP THROWING DEAD SHADE

_“Quiet. We don’t want him to know we’re here.”_

_“Then why don’t you stop talking?”_

_“Shut the fuck up. We just need to grab him and go, how hard is that?”_

_“Really hard if you don’t stop talking…”_

_“Guys, I think he is waking up.”_

_“Shhh!”_

Tad jolted upward. He didn’t recognize anything about where he was, but he guessed this was where he was meant to be. He never really remembered why he would wake up in a different place, but he just accepted it. He examined the area. It was miles and miles of trees. Tad looked around to see he was laying in the middle of a pond. He was in a shallow part, so he couldn’t sink and drown, but he was still completely wet. Frogs hopped on his legs like he was a lily pad until he started moving around more. Tad picked up three frogs, put them in his flannel pocket, and left the pond.

It was a rainy day, but the rain never fell on him, not even the tiniest drop. Wherever he stood was a cloudless spot. He dried fast because of that, but he found it peculiar. Things like that always seem to happen to him. He has kind of gotten used to it, but that doesn’t stop him from thinking it’s strange. He sat down in front of a hollow tree trunk and pulled out a frog. He couldn’t help but feel as if he was being watched. He felt as if the forest had eyes on him and he didn’t know why. The frog in his hand wiggled around, not trying to get free, more trying to get comfortable. “I’m going to name you Lilith,” he pulled out another frog, “And you’ll be Azaezel.” He smiled to himself as he saw them hop around on his arm. The last one didn’t seem as playful as the other two. It sat in the pocket and just looked at Tad as if it was going to attack him. “I’ll name you later.”

He made his way further down the forest. He could still feel the eyes of the frog on him. He groaned and took the frog out of his pocket, “Ugh, fine! I see you don’t want me to carry you around, so I’ll just take you back to the pond and be one my way with Lilith and Azazel.” Thunder started booming through a previously quiet forest. Tad sighed. He stuck the frog back in his pocket and turned around. The frog kept on making croaking noises. Tad wondered if it understood what he was saying and was talking back to him. Tad chuckled at the thought.

Tad arrived at the pond and set the frog down in the pond. “Goodbye frog. Have a nice life.” He said before turning around. “Actually, maybe you can stick around a little bit?” a voice suggested. Tad turned around to find that the frog he put in the water was morphing into a girl. Tad watched in both horror and amazement. “Oh, yeah, by the way. I’m actually not a frog and you need to come with me.” Tad rapidly shook his head and started running away. The thunder in the sky got louder and louder. The girl sighed, “So much for the easy way. I really wanted this to be a chill mission.” The girl grinned and went after Tad.

Tad ran as fast as he could. The girl didn’t start running when he did, but she was still so close to catching up. He tripped over a branch and fell. Tad winced when he saw the giant scraps on his legs. He looked up at the girl. She was only a few feet away. The thunder roared louder. The girl leaped into the air and shapeshifted into a jungle cat. Tad threw his arms up as an attempt shield. He really expected her to get him, but then…

_KABOOM!!_

A lightning bolt struck the girl mid-air. She shifted back to human and landed on the ground. She was unconscious and breathing very slowly. Tad looked up at her, and then looked up to the sky. How lucky was that? Tad was about to walk away, but then another figure dropped down from the tree and by the girl’s body. She laid her hands on her body and then closed her eyes. Before he could see what was happening, another figure jumped down in front of him. Their eyes flickered back and forth from distinct colors. A surgeon mask covered the lower half of their face. Before Tad could think to run, they attacked him. Tad tried to dodge, but not before he was scratched by them.

Tad yelped in pain. Blood trickled from the wound. The scratch was on his chest and it tore his shirt. Immediately, it felt harder to stand on his feet, as if gravity was pulling him down. His vision swirled, everything was just a colorful and fuzzy blob. He could barely pull his arm up, all strength he had was gone. His mouth became dry. He could barely mummer a word. He fell to the ground. All he could do was breath fast and heavily.

Another figure jumped down from above. He stood next to the one who scratched Tad. The girl who was struck by lightning was back up. She stood next to them with the girl who landed by her from before. They all stared at Tad, but Tad couldn’t stare back. A male voice filled Tad’s mind, “Hello Tad. We’re not here to, _purposefully_ , hurt you. We only need you. It’s nice to meet you.” Tad was confused. Whose voice was that? What does he need him for? Why him? How did he hear that? The male in front of Tad nodded to the one in the mask. They nodded back, crouched down to Tad’s head, and breathed a light green gas in his face. Tad felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and his breathing gets slower and slower until he was out like a light.

Tad woke up in the back seat of a car. He was strapped and unable to move his body. Tad’s immediate thought of what a kinky situation he was in was quickly replaced with worry and fear as he struggled to move around. “Who has me?! Please?! Let me go!” he begged, but it was no use. “I’m afraid we can’t. Sorry dude, but hey, better luck next time amirite?” the girl from earlier snickered. She was then shoved by the girl who landed next to her. They were sitting in front of Tad in the car. He took this moment to get a better look at them.

The first girl had tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her dark wavy hair fell to almost the middle of her back and her blue leather jacket reflected the sun from outside the window slightly. She was pulling at the ends of her white dress. The other one was very pale and freckled with blue eyes like the ocean. Her hair was swooped upwards and it was ginger. Her pale pink shirt had the saying “It’s funny how your girlfriend fucks just like your mother!” in white letters. Her skinny jeans were ripped, and her boots were heeled and covered in mud. Both were the same height as him.

“Jesus Christ, Diana, lets hope that there is no next.” A voice laughed in the front. Tad couldn’t see much of him, but he could see him just a little above shoulder length blondish brown hair, his pale skin, and the fact that he was clearly shorter than him. “Yeah, if Tad is going to be under our training we are going to hope he is not going to get captured.” Another voice spoke. Tad looked next to the girl, Diana, to see the person who scratched him. They were taller than he was a little bit and their long brunette hair was tied back in a high ponytail. They had pale skin and their eyes were no longer changing colors and were just a hazel blue color. Their mask was grey, and every inch of their body was covered in cloths. They had a big heavy dark jacket on in the warmest weather for springtime. These clothing choices were confusing the shit out of Tad, but he quickly pushed it aside. Seeing them also made Tad remember the wounds on his stomach and legs, but when he looked down at them, they were completely healed. But, how?

“Yeah, we know, if he is going to be training with us we gotta hope he doesn’t get stolen or killed or anything else that happens to people like us.”  
  
“Ugh, Rhianna can we not go into subjects like that. That is really bad.”

“Sorry Hawn. Hey Ty?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we listen to music?”

“No, you’re going to play Disney shit!”

“Better than that milkshakes song.”

“Dude Disney is fucking great!”

“Yeah, but we’re not going to listen to it.”

“Play Its Everyday Bro!”

“No!” 

“Yes!”

“Playing it!”

Groans were heard from the one with the mask, Hawn, and the one in pale pink, Rhianna. While Diana and the boy, Ty, were singing along to the shitty music that came from the speakers. Tad sighed at the thought of staying with these fuckers.

As the song came to an end, Ty warned Hawn, “Hey Hawn. We’re almost at the place. Might wanna put him out again.” Hawn nodded as everyone held their breath. Hawn removed their mask and blew a light green gas into Tad’s face. Just like that, Tad was out.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA THIS IS BAD BUT THAT IS OKAy


End file.
